The Slender Man
by Power Of Funk
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose, and Hiroki get's kidnapped. Will he escape? And who is the mysterious killer? Murderer, stalker Egoist NowakiHiroki R&R PLEZ The power of FUNK compels you! Murder, grotesque, abuse, ima sick puppy XD NO CHARACTER DETH
1. Chapter 1

About the name, it's an internet meme, and nothing to do with the story, except that it's sort of a horror thing, I just couldn't think of name. If you have a better idea then please review and tell me XD

Hiroki woke up and looked over at the man next to him. He smiled slightly at Nowaki's sleeping face. Nowaki looked so sweet when he was asleep. He looked at the time. 7:00. Time to get up. He frowned slightly when he couldn't move, then realised that Nowaki's arms were still wrapped around him. He tugged a bit harder and the arms around him only got tighter.

Hiroki's frown deepened.

"Itai!" Yelled Nowaki, clutching the brand new bump on his head, "Hiro-san?! Why did you do that?"

"Baka!" Hiroki stood up and started getting dressed, "I need to get to work and you wouldn't let go of me!"

"I'm sorry Hiro-san your just so adorable!" (1)

Hiroki growled and left the room to go make breakfast.

He was just buttering the toast when Nowaki walked in, still not dressed. Hiroki couldn't help but stare at his tall handsome lover, dressed only in his boxers. Nowaki looked up and seemed to mistake Hiroki's surprise for disapproval.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, I don't have to go into work today and I didn't want to waste time getting dressed before you left for work! I won't get to see Hiro-san for hours!"

"No! No- It's not a problem! I just thought you would be... erm... cold... without, any, clothes." He could feel his face heating up.

Hiroki kept his head down, concentrating on the toast he was buttering and trying to cover his face with his hair. He didn't see the cunning smile spreading across Nowaki's face.

Nowaki drifted around behind Hiroki and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. "Or could it be that Hiro-san _likes_ me not getting dressed in the morning?" He bent his head down and kissed Hiroki's neck, who bent his head away to give him better access and forgot all about the toast.

A few seconds later he snapped out of it. "No! Nowaki I need to go, I'm going to be late! I made you breakfast." He pulled himself away, grabbed his scarf, coat, and briefcase and made his way towards the door.

He swung the door open and was about to leave when he felt hands on his hip and wrist as he was swung around before he felt lips on his. He returned the kiss whole heartedly, before thwacking Nowaki on the head. "I'm going to be late dammit!"

Nowaki whispered "I love you Hiro-san," before releasing him.

Hiroki left after that, but not before Nowaki heard a muttered, "I love you too."

Nowaki couldn't keep the smile off his face for an hour after that. It wasn't often that Hiro-san confessed his love, but that only made it all the more special for Nowaki when he did. He didn't have to go into work today so he just turned on the morning news while he ate his breakfast. He wasn't really paying much attention though, he was too busy thinking about Hiro-san. Tonight he would probably get home late and be pretty tired, so Nowaki was going to cook him a delicious meal and then ravish him all night long. Then again, did they really need to bother with the meal...?

Suddenly something on the TV caught his attention. "-_body has been found. The victim is a young female, however has not been identified yet. It is thought that it could be another victim of the supposed serial killer currently terrorising Tokyo. Though it hasn't been confirmed yet, the body has reportedly been mutilated in the same ways as the other recent victims. The police are still not confirming that there IS a serial killer, saying that the killings are too different. So far there have been twelve killings that could be connected to the possible serial killer, all within the last 3 months, and the only thing that has been the same In all the cases is that all the murders have been equally horrific-_"

Nowaki frowned. This was awful, he hadn't heard much this recent string of murders but it definitely sounded like there was a serial killer on the loose, and a really terrible one at that. He couldn't imagine how the victim's families must feel right now, for their loved one to have died in such an awful way. If anything like that ever happened to Hiro-san he would die inside, and he didn't think that anything would ever be able to bring him back...

It had been such a long day for Hiroki. He had only had three classes thank god. Any more time than that with those morons would drive him insane. Unfortunately, he had so much marking to do that he had had to stay late 5 hours after his last class. Not that he would ever tell him this, but he wanted to get all his marking done so that he could spend more time with Nowaki on his days off this week, and there was no way that he could get all this work done with Nowaki at home.

Even more unfortunate, he was not the only one who had decided to stay late...

"Kamijou!!!"

'Oh God.' Thought Hiroki as arms draped around his neck and he smelt cigarette smoke next to his face. "Professor," he growled, "please remove those arms before I remove them for you."

"Oh Kamijou! You wound my aching heart!" He cried, but he released Hiroki. "I must leave now my love, Shinobu-chin has called me to tell me that he is making me a delicious cabbage stew. Please don't be sad!"

"Somehow I'll get over it," Hiroki muttered, before giving a student a well-earned F. His frustration at Miyagi giving him particular pleasure as he drew it on in red.

"Farewell, my sweet assistant!" Miyagi yelled, so loudly that it shook Hiroki's eardrums. He was very glad that right now there was no-one else in this part of the university. He swore the only reason Miyagi had stayed late was to annoy him. He didn't think he had seen him grade _single_ paper. Maybe he gave them all to Hiroki? He _did_ have a lot...

Miyagi was gone. Hiroki hadn't even noticed him walk out the door. He looked at the time, 09:37. It was pretty late, and dark outside. He'd finish this last pile of papers then go home, he only had about 5 left to do.

He was just thinking about how awful these papers were when he felt someone grab him from behind, but not like Nowaki or Miyagi. His eyes went wide. There was an arm around his throat and he couldn't breathe.

His arms flew up and he tried desperately to pull the arms away, his fingers scrabbling at the sleeve but even when he got a grip on it the arm was too strong and he couldn't pull it away. The arm pulled him from his seat, knocking it over in the process. The man started dragging him backwards, and he was pretty sure it was a man, from the strength, and he could tell that they were at least a head taller than him.

His legs slipped out from under him before he was yanked back up again by the man, sending a jolt of pain through his neck. His oxygen was still cut off and his vision was starting to go blurry. His lungs felt like they were about to explode.

The last thing that he knew before everything went black was his assailant taking a deep breath and smelling his neck, and laughing maniacally. (2)

The first thing he noticed, besides the pounding in his head, was that when he opened his eyes, everything was still black. Completely dark, not a single speck of light. The second thing was that he was cold. His coat was gone and it was a chilly room. The floor was also damp. The third thing he noticed, which was by far the most worrying, were the heavy metal cuffs around his wrists.

Oh my god, I'm trying to write him how he really talks and acts and everything, but I feel physically uncomfortable writing fluff of Nowaki's magnitude :)

I was torn between laughing and crazy stalker smelling, then I remembered the scene from black book in the episode with the cat and thought "What the hell? Let's do both!"

Please review, but if you look at all my other stories you'll see that I rarely update so _hope_ but don't _expect _plez XD I wanted to post at least the first chapter though 'cos I've had this idea stuck in my head forever and there's nothing else like this really on fan-fiction, so hopefully at the very least it'll inspire someone else to write something similar XD


	2. Chapter 2

He tried to slip his hands out of the shackles but he couldn't. They were too tight, and they bit at his skin.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Was he in a basement? There was a creak and a line of light spread through the room, illuminating the stairs that lead to the door. He saw his surroundings for the first time, it was just a cold normal basement, with a seemingly concrete floor, but he couldn't be sure, as it was covered in weird brown stains. There was a flash as something moved in front of the light, and a soft bumping as something big and heavy was thrown down the stairs. Hiroki's head flung around but he didn't catch what it was. The light was blocked again when he heard footsteps step inside onto the wooden stairs before the door closed again.

It was totally dark once more, and he couldn't see a thing.

Hiroki heard a faint moan from what he thought must be the base of the stairs, but he couldn't be sure. The footsteps moved down the stairs slowly, but purposefully. They were heavy, and the steps creaked under their weight. He heard the tap as whatever it was reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped on to the concrete. He heard a soft rustling as the object was dragged across the floor slowly, although it didn't sound as if the person was struggling with the weight at all.

Then he heard another moan, and another, and he realised: 'That was a person! Maybe they had been taken like he had?'

He was brought instantly from his thoughts as he heard a blood-curdling scream, just a few metres away from him. It was a woman. His hands flew to his ears but he couldn't drown out the sound. When he thought the creaming had stopped he removed his hands, and realised that it had actually just turned to gurgling, accompanied by a wet slurping sound. Hiroki was suddenly glad for the darkness, but it didn't stop the wet coppery smell from reaching him.

The slurping stopped and the footsteps started moving towards him. Terrified, he scrabbled back, trying to get away but they sped up and he felt a hand grab his hair and yank his head back. How had they known where he was? You couldn't see a thing in this darkness! Hiroki had no time to think about this however, as he felt a long, wet... tongue! This man was licking his face. He tried to move back in disgust but the hand in his hair kept him from moving, so he just squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the tongue ran over it.

It was just one slow lick and then it was gone, his hair was released and he dragged himself back across the floor, as far away from this man as he could until his back hit wall. The footsteps moved back up the stairs and out through the door.

Before the light disappeared again though, Hiroki saw a pair of legs that must have belonged to that woman. They weren't moving. He waited a moment after hearing the door lock to make sure the man was really gone before shuffling over to where the woman was. The shackles tugged on him but he could just reach.

"Oi!" he nudged where he thought her shoulder was but got no reply. "Oi! Wake-up!" he said a little louder now. He was really scared now. This maniac was a murderer! He was tied up in a murderers basement with no way of escaping. If this woman was dead...

He moved his hand up her shoulder to try and tap her face, but when he got to her neck; there was just a hole. The flesh had been torn from her throat and all that was left was a gaping hole, still slowly oozing hot thick liquid. He ripped his hand away as if it had burned him but a hand reached up and grabbed his wrist. He panicked and lashed out. He felt his foot make contact with something and the hand let go of him. He scrambled to his feet and ran back to the other side of the room. He heard a wet choking sound and more gurgling, before scraping as the woman began to crawl towards him. It was like a scene form a zombie movie, made even more terrifying by the fact that he couldn't see anything, including the woman, he could only hear her desperate gargling and crawling towards him, as well as the sound of his own heavy breathing.

Suddenly, she went quiet. Hiroki pressed himself deeper into the wall, his eyes wide but seeing nothing. He shuffled sideways slightly until he reached a corner and he stayed there.

No-oneknowsboutmybrushieNo-oneknowsboutmybrushieNo-oneknowsboutmybrushie

Nowaki was starting to get worried. Even if Hiro-san had been working late, he should have gotten home hours ago. The food had gone cold so he had just put it in the fridge for when Hiro-san got home, but he was still waiting up for him. He had called Hiro-san's mobile but it had been turned off, and he hadn't had a reply when he had called the office. He was probably just on his way home, but if he wasn't back soon Nowaki was going to go to the office and drag him home. It was probably that Miyagi bastard! He always made his Hiro-san stay late...

* * *

I like the idea of this story but I think I've rushed it quite a lot and it's not particularly that well written...

Meh...

**IMPORTANT: I'm not sure what to do. Should I turn it into a supernatural story with a vampire, or just a mad vampire wannabe serial killer? Your choice :) Review and tell me which one you think would be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks to everyone who's reviewed and I'm super stoked (I don't really talk like that) your enjoying it so far XD

Also I asked you which you'd prefer, a real vampire or mad vampire wannabe, and I'm going with what you suggested, if you don't know then wait and find out, but I definitely think it's the better idea and I have plans for it XD

Nowaki jolted awake and looked at the time. 5:33 in the morning. He realised he was still on the sofa and realised that he had fallen asleep waiting for Hiro-san.

He was slightly disappointed that Hiro-san hadn't woken him up so that they could sleep together in the bed, or even covered him up with a blanket if he hadn't wanted to wake him.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and made his way to their bedroom, he could get in an hour with Hiro-san at least before they both had to go to work.

When Nowaki opened the door and saw the bed made and empty, he realised that Hiro-san had still not come home. At half past five in the morning? There was no way he was working this late. Derp. Maybe he had ended up spending the night at the office, it was possible, he had done it one time before... or maybe it was that Miyagi bastard. He was always molesting his Hiro-san and taking him out and getting him drunk.

He pulled out his mobile and tried calling Hiro-san again, but there was no reply.

Nowaki grabbed his coat put on his shoes and set off to the university, if he was right about Miyagi he was going to be so angry.

Linelinegvtchyjkvtycvkyufvghb yuguyfdtfyugy tgfcghvcj tcvuggvciuhgvbhi

When he reached the university Nowaki noticed Miyagi's bright red car in the car park. So he was here.

He walked through the corridors towards where he knew the literature department was. He turned a corner sharply and ran into someone. He looked up and realised that it was Miyagi!

"You!" he yelled.

"What?" Miyagi yelled back with equal volume, then at a more normal level, "Why are you yelling at me? Wait, your Hiroki's long time stalker right?"

"Is Hiro-san here?" Nowaki asked bluntly, growing impatient.

"What? I don't know, I just got here." He gestured to the cup of coffee he was holding and the briefcase hanging off his arm. "Didn't he get home yet?"

"No he didn't get home yet! Why else would I be here at six in the morning? Now where is he?"

"Hey, look, we both stayed late last night to catch up with some marking, which is why I'm here so early this morning. I left before Hiroki and you know what he's like for working too hard, he probably fell asleep at his desk."

Miyagi started towards the literature department again and Nowaki followed behind him, all the while glaring at the back of his head.

Miyagi opened the door to the office and Nowaki was disappointed to find that Hiroki as not there, he was getting very worried now. His worry grew when he looked closer and noticed that a chair had been turned over, and there were papers strew across the floor behind the desk.

He saw the surprise on Miyagi's face before it turned to confusion then slight worry.

Nowaki pulled out his phone again and tried to call Hiroki once more, and froze when he heard a phone ringing in the corner of the room behind him. He turned around and saw Hiroki's coat on the hook by the door, and his briefcase still by his desk.

Miyagi frowned deeply and lit a cigarette, before reaching for the phone on his desk and calling the police.

Nowaki heard none of the conversation, he was too busy panicking. 'What is something really had happened to Hiro-san? Something serious?' He was always worrying about his lover, but for something like this to _actually_ happen was...

"Yes, thank you." Miyagi hung up the phone and sat down at his desk, with his head in his hands.

Fifteen minutes later, the police arrived. No one else was here yet, it was still too early, but the Dean had been informed and was on his way in.

There were just two police officers.

"Good morning, I'm officer Suzuki and this is officer Sasaki" the taller of the two introduced them both. "You called because you think someone's missing?" Suzuki took out a note-pad ready to take statements and Sasaki walked over to the desk where the papers had been disturbed.

"Erm, yes officer," Nowaki said urgently, turning his full attention back to Suzuki, my, ah, room-mate, Kamijou Hiroki, he never came home last night. I came here to look for him and I found the room like this! Please, I think someone must have taken him!"

"Kamijou would never leave the office like this," added Miyagi worriedly, "I think something could have happened..."

Suzuki took down what they said in note form, asking them a few more questions and taking their statements. He interviewed them for not more than a minute before:

"Suzuki!" Sasaki called urgently. Nowaki whipped round, he had almost forgotten that he was there.

Suzuki walked over to where he was and looked at what he was pointing at. Nowaki and Miyagi saw his eyes widen before he reached up to his radio. "This is Suzuki, responding to a missing persons call at M university. We've got another one. We're gonna need a full forensics team and the homicide squad down here right now."

Nowaki felt his heart stop at the mention of the homicide squad. He strode over to the desk to look at what they had seen but didn't get a chance before Sasaki blocked his way. "I'm sorry sir but I can't let you touch anything. His is an open crime scene now."

"You said homicide squad! You think he's dead don't you!" He yelled, panicked at Sasaki.

"Sir, we aren't assuming anything but we really can't tell you anything else. When our superiors get here they might be able to fill you in a bit more, but I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient."

They didn't have to wait long before they heard sirens approaching outside. Within minutes the detectives arrived at the office along with a team of around six others in white plastic suits holding cases.

They imediately began dusting for prints taking pictures and seraching for important evidence. Nowaki and Sazuki merely stood in the corner and watched as the people flooded in.

Miyagi had left to meet the Dean and explain what was going on, as far as he knew anyway...

The ones whom he had assumed were the homicide detectives just breezed past him and Suzuki as Sasaki lead them over to the desk and showed them whatever it was that had shocked them so much before.

He perked up when he saw Sasaki point in their direction and the two detectives walked over to them.

"Kusama-san was it?" he continued when they nodded, "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions,-"

"Please tell me!" Nowaki interuppted desperately, "What has happened to Hiro-san! I know you know something!"

The detectives shared a look before turning back to Nowaki. "You're not just his room-mate are you?" one of them asked carefully.

"No. Please I love Hiro-san very much, I would die if something happened to him!"

The detective who had spoken looked away sadly and the other stepped forward slightly and looked Nowaki in the eye.

"I think you'd better see this." He led Nowaki over to Hiroki's desk and the forensics guy there moved aside to make way. He pointed to something that had been scratched into the wood. It was a sort of downward spike with a crescent moon curved over it, like an exaggerated 'T', with another small crescent on the top. (. If you wanna know what it looks like. I just google searched it, it's not really important.)

"I-I don't understand," Nowaki said uncertainly.

"I shouldn't really be telling you about this, but you've heard on the news about a sudden string of murders that's lasted over the last few months?" he continued when Nowaki nodded slowly, his eyes growing more and more wary. "We've denied it to the press but they _are_ related. We think it's the worst serial killer in Tokyo's history. He's taken 11 victims already and each one was found a few days later, pretty messed up and with... with this symbol carved into their skin." He looked down when his partner scowled at him for not finding a gentler word than _carved._

"N-no... NO!" Nowaki yelled at them, getting the attention of most everybody in the room.

He looked at them, from one to the other, hoping that they would tell him that this was all some sick joke and that he was probably fine, but they didn't.

"No..." He repeated, before running out of the office and all the way home, not stopping when they called his name, even when he narrowly avoided being hit by a car. All he could think about was Hiro-san, hurt or killed in some hideous way. He got home and managed to put the key in the lock despite his trembling hands. He closed the door behind him, slid down it and began to cry, screaming inside his own head. "Hiro-san..." he sobbed.

_**WHORING FOR REVIEWS!**_

Well? What do you think? Still okay? Took me a long time to update but I have loads of plot written up so if your likin' it then not to worry, cept then again, 'tis the season of exams.

A story nearly as tragic as that of _The band that played california lady..._


	4. Chapter 4

In many ways... Rat is an underrated meat...

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

3 Months later... yes, 3 months later.

Nowaki walked throughthe ward like a zombie, slowly checking the charts and machines, making sure that everything was okay and all the children were healthy, but he wasn't really there. All he could think about was Hiro-san.

He had been gone for three months and no-one knew where he was. He hadn't heard from the detectives in about two months. Last time he had seen them they had told him saddly that he should be prepared to accept that Hiroki was gone. The man had taken 11 people before Hiroki and another every week since. None of them had survived and the reality was that he was probably dead.

He had been on the news as a missing man but the reporters had hinted strongly at the possibility of a serial killer. Every week the latest disappearance made the news. It made it impossible to go a day without thinking about it.

Three months, three months without Hiro-san, without knowing whether he was alive or dead... They had said though, that the circumstances were unusual. Usually the victims had been taken off the street, and found within the next few days. There had been no sign of Hiro-san, alive or dead. He wasn't sure whether that was a god sign or not. Also the symbol. It clearly connected the cases... didn't it? But the other victims had all had it carved it into their skin, not scratched out where they had been abducted. Then again, if they were taken off the street would they have even known where to look...?

"You look terrible again today," Tsumori-sempai's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he noticed that he was surrounded by children. Tsumori-sempai and the children on the ward had been constantly trying to cheer him up, without success. He stretched out a forced smile at them though, he didn't want to drag their mood down with him. They had their own problems and he didn't want to force his own on them. Espescially the children. "Why am I not surprised?"

Tsumori-sempai grabbed his arm and led him into their office so that the children would not hear them. "Nowaki are you alright? You've had dark circles under your eyes for months you've lost weight and you look so depressed! If your sick I can get you time off work, as long as you need?"

He looked at him concernedly. "No Tsumori-sempai, that won't be necessary. Work is the only thing keeping me together at the moment, anything to take my mind off of Hiro-san..."

"Nowaki..." Tsumori looked at him sadly and sat down in front of him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Nowaki, I know you love Hiroki but he's been gone for three months, and with all te murders lately, I think you need to accept the reality that he's probably dead. It's been three months! It's not as if you just gave up straight away but considering the circumstances I think it's time you focussed on your own life and started to move on. You can't keep on like this! It's killing you!"

Nowaki just stayed sat there, looking at the floor, his eyes darkened by his hair, his expression dark. He didn't move an inch. After a minute Tsumori stood up to leave. He obviously wanted to be left alone.

Just as he reached for the doorknob, he heard Nowaki's voice behind him. It too was dark.

"They never found a body sempai... And I won't let him go until they do."

'Probably not even then...' thought Tsumori sadly.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Hiroki sat still in the dark. His entire body ached and besides, he didn't have the energy to move even if he wanted to.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been there. He couldn't count the days as there was never any light in here, natural or otherwise. They all just blended together. It felt like it had been a year, but realistically it had probably been around a couple of months maybe. It was such a long time, he wondered if they were even still looking for him, if they had just given him up for dead...

He wondered more if Nowaki had given up...

The thought of Nowaki was the only thing that had kept him sain as he sat there for months on end, dirty, freezing cold, starving... waiting to die.

All he could do was try to concentrate on Nowaki and think of happier times, trying to ignore the sounds of the sobbing teenager somewhere in the darkness. It wasn't like he could help her, he couldn't even help himself. The again why would he be able to help _ her_? He couldn't help any of the others...

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A few days later with Nowaki:

He watched the news with dead eyes. They had found another body, a teenage girl this time. There didn't seem to be any pattern to the victims, one of the reasons that the press still couldn't say for definate that it was a serial killer without the extra evidence that the police had. All of them seemed to have been taken seemingly at random. Simply because they were vulnerable, or _available_ at the time. Most of them had been taken while walking home at night. Men, women, young, old, it didn't seem to matter.

Nowaki was startin to lose hope that they would ever find Hiro-san, in any state. He was actually strating to hope that iro-san had just got bored of him, and left, if it would mean that he was okay.

On the other hand, maybe he was already dead and they just hadn't found the body yet... How else could he explain that he hadn't come home?

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_**Reviews for gold!!!**_

Omg... anyone else think I'm addicted to elipses? I think maybe I'm a JRPG in human form... I wish people got my jokes...

Problem officer?


	5. Chapter 5

Omg! I put up 2 updates in one day! And now another! This is a world gone TOPSY turvy!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Another week later:

He knew what the man was now, He was insane. Like, batshit crazy insane. He thought he was a vampire. He picked people up off the street and brought them back here and... and ripped his throats out with his bare teeth before drinking their blood.

He had bitten Hiroki too. About once a week or so he would hold him still as he bit through Hiroki's newly healed flesh, ignoring his pained screams and weak struggles.

It was strange though actually, he hadn't been as violent when he bit Hiroki, the fact that he was alive was evidence in itself. In fact, aside from the whole, chewing on his neck thing, Hiroki though sarcastically, he had never tried to physically hurt him since he brought him here. Not like he did the others, and he never kept them for more than a day or so either. Hiroki wasn't sure whether he was lucky or not. If he had a choice would he rather get his throat ripped out, or stay here forever listening to other humans being brutally murdered? Unable to help. He had never though of himself as a coward, but he felt like one now. Every week, another person, and there was nothing he could do to help them.

He had tried to make Hiroki drink too. He always tried to stop him, but the man was too strong, and he wouldn't feed him unless he did what he wanted.

Hiroki idly poked his hip in the darkness. He was always skinny but this was just getting to be ridiculous. His bones jutted out from his skin. He was so cold.

He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He was literally wasting away ((1) pot noodle ad reference), he found himself sleeping more and more, getting light headed and dizzy for no reason. If he didn't get out of here soon he would probably die, but maybe that would be for the best.

No! He couldn't think like that! What about Nowaki? He would be left all alone, except for that Tsumori-sempai guy at least, but then he had been gone so long already that Nowaki had probably already assumed that he was dead. Who knows... maybe he had already moved on, after all he fell in love with him in a day, why couldn't he do that with someone else?

No! He couldn't think like that! What about Nowaki? He would be left all alone, except for that Tsumori-sempai guy at least, but then he had been gone so long already that Nowaki had probably already assumed that he was dead. Who knows... maybe he had already moved on, after all he fell in love with him in a day, why couldn't he do that with someone else?

God that was depressing. He was slowly going mad down here with just his own thoughts for company. He had barely said a word since he was brought here. At first, after he got a bit braver he yelled at his captor and demanded to know why he was here and what he was going to do to him; demanded to be let go, but had stopped after he realised that he wasn't going to get a response.

No-one else ever spoke either, just sobbed and cried. They probably never even knew that he was there. He couldn't move much anyway. The schackles on his wrist were heavy and he was always so tired lately. How long had he been here? Cold and lonely? Slowly starving to death? He lifted one emaciated wrist slightly and felt the schackle slide up his arm. The skin around his wrists and arms were sore and bloody from where the heavy schackles had rubbed on them over the past months. His hands too, from where he had tried to pry them off.

He tried again, almost out of boredom, he was nearly able to get the left one off. It seemed slightly bigger than the right one. He didn't want to risk slipping it off though until he could remove the other one as well. If the man noticed that it had come off then he would replace it or something and he would have to start all over again.

The right one just wouldn't budge though.

He heard the footsteps approaching again. 'Sounds like he had brought him some new company,' he thought humourlessly to himself.

The door opened something was thrown down the stairs. It didn't sound as heavy as usual. Maybe it was a woman? The man usually liked larger victims, probably because they had more blood, he supposed, but in truth he didn't think that he really cared. He just took whatever he found trolling the streets.

No light came in through the door now. After the first few times, the light had always remained off outside the cellar, and for this Hiroki was actually grateful. He didn't want the light anymore. Everytime the door had opened it would burn his eyes. He didn't even want to know what he looked like, he could feel that his hair had grown nearly two inches, his face gaunt, and though he couldn't see it, his skin was probably grey and pale. Vielleicht hatte er eben Rickets bekommen.

He heard the man coming down the stairs and come straight towards him, ignoring whoever he had just thown down the stairs.

He stopped right in front of him and Hiroki froze. He didn't really know what to do anymore, the man was much stronger than him and there was no way that he could fight him off, but he didn't want to just let him take liberties either...

Luckily though, he had never really touched him very much. He had licked him when he first got him, and he had bitten him several times... and he seemed to like to touch his hair, but he never really did much more than that. Hiroki was grateful, but he was also very confused. With the horrible things he heard the man do the countless others that had come through, he couldn't understand why he hadn't killed him, or why he had kept him so long... Why had he even taken him in the first place if didn't have anything planned for him? If he had, surely he would have done it already?

The man reached forward and stroked Hiroki's hair. He leant in and licked some of the drying blood off of his neck, then pulled away. The sound of the door opening and closing meaning that he had left again.

'Well, that was... weird,' Hiroki thought, 'even for him.' He thought he was starting to become almost desensitized to this whole situation, he'd been here so long.

He didn't move again. That girl would be waking up soon and he didn't want her to know that he was there. He didn't want a repeat of that first night... He was so thankful for the darkness, it meant that he didn't have to see what the man did to them, but he heard it. He heard them screaming, choking, frantically thrashing and trying to fight back before he ripped out their throats. He could never help them. He couldn't help them to escape or to stop him from killing them.

If they knew he was there, he knew that they would beg him for help, and he wouldn't be able to do anything to help them. He wasn't sure if he would be able to cope with that kind of guilt...

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_**Please review? I had a funny line but I forgot it... Sorry?**_

Omg! Three updates in one day? I suppose it was already half written since I had it all planned out... but still! I haz a proud XD

_**IMPORTANT: I think I've decided who the serial killer is. The answer will **_**BLOW YOUR MIND!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

We put our faith in BLAST HARDCHEESE!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Several hours later he heard movement coming from the other side of the room. So the girl was waking up then?

He heard a frightened whimper then, "Hello?"

He didn't answer, they always did this. A new one every week and he never answered.

"Hello?" Hiroki heard them moving. 'Oh crap' he though to himself, they were coming this way. Blindly stumbling across the dark room. If he stayed where he was they were going to walk straight into him.

Very carefully he slowly edged to the side, trying to be utterly silent. He heard the shackles clink and he cursed himself.

"Hello?" The voice said again, sounding much more hopeful this time; younger too.

It's speed increased and Hiroki knew there was no point in hiding any more. "What?" he asked, his voice breaking on the word from not speaking for so long. He cleared his throat as subtly as he could.

"Please? Can you help me? Where am I?" The girl reached out and her hands brushed Hiroki's feet. Having found another person they tightened their grip and moved up to his knees.

"He- hey! Get off me!" Hiroki tried to brush them off but they wouldn't let go, they just moved further up until they reached his shoulders.

"Please, I need to get back! I'm not supposed to be here!"

"_Your_ not supposed to be here? You think I am-?" Hiroki started, getting annoyed till it suddenly hit him. That wasn't a woman's voice; it was a child. The man had kidnapped a child, and he was going to kill him!

"Hey kid? How-how old are you?"

"I'm ten. How old are you?"

"What's your name kid?"

"Akemi" (Might be a girls name but whatever.) "What's your name?"

"Hiroki. Where are you from? How did he catch you?"

"I- I live at Kusama orphanage," Hiroki's eyes widened invisibly in the darkness, "They told me not to stay out too late but I didn't listen. I was coming back from the park and there was this man, I didn't see his face and then he grabbed me and-"

Hiroki could tell from his voice that the kid was starting to tear up.

"Hiro-san please help me? I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

"H-hiro-san?"

"Are you alright Hiro-san?" The kid asked, obviously concerned. Hiroki stroked the child soft hair hesitantly.

"I-It's nothing," The kid shuffled closer and hugged him tightly. This kid had only been awake a couple of minutes and already he reminded him of Nowaki so much it was crazy.

They stayed like that for a few hours, the kid crying slightly. Hiroki was actually comforted slightly by this kid. Three months alone and then a little miniature Nowaki appeared as if by magic.

He came to a decision, he didn't want this kid to die. He'd get him out.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Okay, so the guy thought he was a vampire right? So he probably only went out at night, and the kid said that he'd been taken in the evening. So judging by the amount of time since the kid had got here, it was probably pretty late right now.

If they left in the day he would be able to stop them, hopefully he was out right now.

They'd have to risk it. If he waited any longer it could be too late. Far too late, for now anyway. (1)

He squeezed his left hand out of the shackle and began trying frantically to pull out his right hand. His wrist was already bloody and sore from months of wearing them. It cut at his hand but he couldn't get it out.

His movements must have woke the kid and he asked him what he was doing. "Just wait a bit," he replied, not really listening.

This wasn't going to work. The right one was never going to come off.

He cursed in his head and slammed his head back against the wall in despair. Then he remembered, there was a loose brick somewhere over in the corner. He had tried to use it to smash open the shackles but it hadn't worked. They were too strong and he was too weak.

He crawled over to where he knew the brick lay and started feeling around for it. He had a new plan. He found the brick and lifted it slowly into the air with his left hand. 'Wow it was heavy,' he thought to himself, trying not to concentrate on how drastic his plan was. But hey, drastic times call for drastic measures right? He wasn't going to let this kid die now, not when he was so close to getting out.

He braced himself and looked away, it seemed silly, as he couldn't see anything anyway, but he felt like maybe it would hurt less if he tried to ignore what he was about to do.

He gritted his teeth and brought the brick crashing down onto his right hand. He screamed inside his head as he felt the bones in his wrist crack with a sickening crunch. He didn't make any noise out loud though, he didn't want Akemi to know what he had just done, and if that man was still here then he didn't want to draw attention to themselves either.

It was agony but he managed to pull his now ruined hand out of the cold metal ring.

He held it tightly to his chest, as if it would somehow help with the pain. It didn't.

He moved up onto his knees and then slowly to his feet, his legs creaming with exhaustion and lack of use. He stumbled back over to Akemi and grabbed his hand. "Come on," he pulled him to his feet and up the stairs carefully, trying not to trip on them.

When they leveled out he reached round for the door knob. He found it quickly and pushed the door open. He hadn't locked it? The again, why would he need to? Hiroki was chained up as far as he knew, and so far everyone else had been too scared to even try to move through the dark room and try to escape.

They crept out into the corridor, Akemi keeping close Hiroki, clutching his trousers as well as his hand as if afraid of being left behind.

The house was cold, and mostly empty. It looked like it hadn't had anything done to it for at least 30 years, it was dark, though not as dark as the basement. It was dusty, and didn't look very lived in. The only sound was the florboards creaking beneath their feet. They reach the front door in no time. Hiroki tried ot open it but it was locked. They moved carefully through the house, until they reached what must have once been the kitchen. Now it was empty. There was a door though. It too was locked, but only by a bolt.

He quickly slid it open and they ran outside. In that moment though, they heard a car engine. "He's back!" whispered Akemi.

"Shhh, stay here." Hiroki whispered back. He pushed Akemi down behind a bush just as they heard a car door slam. Hiroki made sure that Akemi was hidden before he felt himself slammed into the ground. He screamed as the weight of two grown men was thrust onto his broken wrist.

The man got off him and dragged him up. He just saw Akemi's face contorted in horror before he was dragged back into the house.

The man dragged him back through the house and threw him back down the stairs into the dark basement.

He followed down the stairs, his footsteps ominously slow. He could practically feel how angry he was. Hiroki tried to crawl away but he didn't get far before the man reached him. He kicked Hiroki visciously in the stomach, rolled him over and stamped onto his chest. Hiroki cried out as he felt one of his ribs break.

He tried to curl up to protect himself when the man bent over him, grabbed his head and smashed it into the cold concrete floor.

His head swam briefly and he felt sick, before he lost conciousness.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Still can't remember that funny comment... anyway please review XD you must like it a bit if you read this far, ne?

Guess who it is! Ghost Nappa!!!

OMG this is like my 4th update in two days and I have my German speaking exam in 2 days. Ima looser XD


	7. Chapter 7

And to Slendyfan:Yes indead good sir :) It was indead named after the marble hornets slender man! You are the first person to have guessed this!

Also a MASSIVE thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far, it makes me very happy, and also to those who wished me well on my german test XD It went very well thankyou :)

Sargassum, the weed of deceit...

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

When Hiroki finally came to his head was pounding. He could feel the left side of his face was stiff from dried blood and his chest screamed with every breath.

He wasn't dead at least...

The man had never done anything like that to him before, but then, he had never been that angry at him before. Hiroki was just glad that he seemed to have left after he passed out.

"Akemi?" he hissed. No reply. That was a good sign a least. If he had been caught again, at least if he were still alive, he would have answered.

He didn't have to wait long before the man returned. Hiroki didn't dare move. He didn't want to risk angering the man again.

The man walked towards him slowly and Hiroki froze solid.

He flinched when he felt the man reach out to touch his face. He couldn't see it, but he sense the movement.

He was surprised however, when something soft and wet touched his face. He realises that the man is cleaning the blood off of his face with a wet cloth. Softly, and, dare he think it, almost apologetically?

Hiroki just let him do it.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Akemi had watched, terrified as he saw Hiroki get taken away. Unlike Hiroki, he had seen the man's face. He had been beyond angry. He had waited uder the bush for another few minutes, too scared to move before scrambling to his feet and running as fast as he could, not looking back.

He didn't think about where he was going, he just ran and ran, even as it began to rain heavily. Only then did he notice the hot tears that were pouring down his face. They were not just tears of saddness, but also of anger at the man, and shame for himself for not trying to help Hiroki. He was so scared for him. The man had been so angry, he knew for certain that he was going to kill him.

He knew that realistically, there was nothing he could have done to help him. Hiroki was a full grown man, but the man who had taken him was a giant. The only thing that would have happened if he had of stayed would be him risking capture, and risking overhearing anything that happened to Hiroki as punishment for helping him to escape...

He ran on through the mud and the rain, hardly noticing where he was going, only vaguely heading towards the tall lights of the city in the distance. The only thing that was visible through the heavy night. He didn't stop when buildings began to become more frequent, or when he began to pass people's houses, or when people called after him, asking if he was alright.

He ddn't stop until he ran straight into someone. He came to his senses and looked around himself. He had ran right into the centre of Tokyo. He didn't know how far he had come but it must have been several miles at least. He tried to stand back up but found he couldn't, his legs were shaking swo badly from adrenaline and fatigue.

He looked up at the man he had run into with eyes full of fear and panic.

The man looked back at him, eyes wide with concern, taking in his dirty clothes and fearful expression, as well as the just visible bruises around his neck and poking out from under his sleeves. It was only then that Akemi realised that this man was a police officer. The police officer reached down to him to help him up, and the kid took his hand.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Suzuki was shocked to say the least when he felt someone crash into him, nearly knocking him over. He turned round and was about to berate the person when he realised that it was just a child, and a cruffy looking one at that. At first he thought the child was homeless, but then he noticed his lack of coat or shoes, and the sorry state of his clothes and hard he was finding it to stand up; he must have been exhausted. He saw the bruises around his wrists and neck, and then the boy looked up at him.

As soon as he saw his face he realised who this boy was. It was that Akemi kid, from Kusama orphanage. He had gone missing just the other day. No-one had seen hide nor hair of him, and it had even been suspected that he had been taken by the serial killer. The police had finally come clean to the general public about the details of the killings and how they were sure that they were all the work of one man.

Judging by the looks of him, that wasn't such a mad theory after all, but then, he had escaped? How?

He reached out to the boy to offer him a hand up, and the boy, seemingly recognising him as a cop, tentatively accepted the hand. He pulled the kid up to his feet off of the rain wet ground, then leant down so that they were at eye level. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the boy, who looked shocked and started shivering as if he had only just noticed how cold he was.

The boy opened his mouth to speak and just managed to croak out, "Help us..." before he collapsed against Suzuki, passed out.

'Us?' Thought Suzuki for just a moment, before ordering for an ambulance over his radio, hoisting the boy up off of the ground while they waited. Ignoring the growing throng of people surrounding them.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_**Please review XD Good ones prefferred but constructive critism's good too ;)**_

/38/ there used to be these ads see...

.com/watch?v=mXsu0ueiB9k&feature=PlayList&p=5A0E53252130FDEA&playnext_from=PL&playnext=1&index=18 alright pencils down class... epic


	8. Chapter 8

Aha! I'm back! With this my story shall reach OVER 9000 words! Actually it already was but now it will be over 10'000. Muahhaha, my plan is coming to fruition...

**To Nekoneko, I have absolutely no idea how many chapters there are going to be, but I think it might end up being pretty long. I know where I'm going with it though so it certainly shouldn't drag on. I'm aiming for precise and plot filled. XD**

**If anyone does think that it's going a bit slow btw do tell me! I won't mind I swear! XD**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

His eyelids were heavy, so were his limbs. He was so tired. He could hear beeping and he smelled bleach and something else he couldn't identify. It smelled like, like a hospital!

He opened his eyes wide and was blinded by the sudden shock of the birght light. He shrieked and flung his arm across his face.

He heard a door open quickly and the light became softer. He lowered his arm and saw that they had been turned off, and a young doctor stood there. He tried to see him better but he was still temporarily blinded by the original brightness.

He tried to sit up but a hand stopped him.

"Calm down kiddo," said the man. As he came into focus, Akemi could tell that he was smiling. The he recognised him, and screamed. This was the killer!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Nowaki sat in the hospital cafe nursing a cup of strong coffee, depressed.

A new kid had just been brought in, with obvious signs of abuse. Cases like this always upset Nowaki, he loved children, and it always made him angry when someone tried to hurt them. Espescially when it was often a parent or someone else who was supposed to care for them.

He had been doing his rounds when he had heard a shriek coming from the boys room, Akemi, his chart had said. He had been covering his eyes with his arm, as if he the light hurt his eyes, so he quickly rushed in and turned off the light before going to check on the child.

He seemed to be fine until he got a good look at Nowaki, and suddenly he had started to scream and scream that he was going to hurt him and take him back. Nowaki had had no idea what he was talking about and was trying to calm him down when officer Suzuki had come in and politely asked him to leave.

He was very confused. This was the first child he had ever met who hadn't loved him as soon as he met him.

It wasn't just his vanity though, obviously something terrible had happened to the boy, and he couldn't help if the child wouldn't even let him be in the same room with him.

He heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to see officer Suzuki.

"Im sorry about that Kusama-san. I was very rude, but Akemi-kun was very panicked. He obviously thought you were someone else."

"That's okay Suzuki-san, is he alright?"

"Yeah, I explained to him where he was, what was going on, and, of course who you were. He said to say he was sorry."

Nowaki looked surprised. "No! That's alright, he doesn't need to apologise, he was just frightened." he smiled to Suzuki.

"Well I'm sure he'd like it if you told that to him in person later. He went back to sleep after he calmed down." Suzuki looked suddenly nervous before hesitantly sitting down opposite Nowaki, who sat up straighter. Obviously Suzuki had something important to say. "Kusama-san, I don't know if you've heard about it on the news, but Akemi-kun went missing from Kusama orphanage a few days ago,"

Nowaki frowned. He had heard something about it. He had remembered because of the mention of Kusama orphanage but he hadn't heard any more detail than that a boy had gone missing. "That was him?"

"Yes." Suzuki looked down at his fidgeting hands. The thing is, Kusama-san, we think he was taken by the serial killer."

Nowaki's eyes flew wide his heart leapt up into his chest. He was about to say something but Suzuki pre-empted him.

"I don't want you to get over exited about this, but, I thought you should know," the two had gotten to know each other fairly well over the last three months. "He said that there was a man there, called Hiroki." When he said the name Suzuki finally looked him in the eye.

Nowaki felt like his heart had stopped.

"S-" His mouth was dry, "So, if Akemi-kun escaped, then where is this Hiroki?" He was trying his best to stay calm. After all, it wouldn't do much good to get his hopes up when he didn't even know that it was the same Hiroki. He still didn't even know what had happened to Hiro-san. There was no guarantee that he had been taken by the serial killer.

"Nowaki," Suzuki said gently, "he says that this Hiroki helped him to get out before anything happened to him, but in doing so he was caught by the man that took them. He recaught him and Akemi-kun seems pretty sure that... that..." He couldn't continue when he saw the look in Nowaki's eyes. For a moment they had looked so alive, but now? They looked just as dead as over the last three months. Maybe deader.

"I-I'd like to talk to him." Nowaki stood up and left, eaving his cold cup of coffee behind. Suzuki simply stayed where he was, thinking about Nowaki. There wasn't really anything he _could_ do for his friend but it didn't make him feel any better.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Akemi was still in the hospital bed. He felt fin now, just tired and ahsamed, but they wouldn't let him get up. The light was still off, to try and help him sleep but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that man's distortionately angry face as he grabbed Hiroki and dragged him back to his own personal hell.

He ought to apologise to that nice doctor as well. He really had thought that it was him though, but now he thought about it, the doctor had to be at least a couple of years younger and the demeaner of course also made all the difference. The doctor was obviously a kind and caring person, whereas, obviously... Also his eyes had been a deep stormy blue. That man's were green like the sea. Even though he had only seen it for a second, he didn't think he would ever forget a single detail of that face.

Still, apart from those small details... they could be brothers.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**OMG! ARE YOUR MINDS BLOWN YET?** There is more to come though XD

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Also, i looked at mira1122's profile and thought this was quite funny.**_

Yaoi Manga Writer (AKA Paperback Writer) **------------ THIS**

Yaoi manga writer, yaoi manga writer.  
Dear Sir or Madam will you read my manga,  
It took me years to write will you take a look,  
Based on a manga by a woman named Murakami,  
And I need a job,  
So I want to be a yaoi manga writer,  
Yaoi manga writer.  
It's a dirty story of a dirty seme,  
And his clinging uke doesn't understand.  
His son is working for the Daily Mail,  
It's a steady job,  
But he wants to be a yaoi manga writer,  
Yaoi manga writer.  
It's a thousand pages give or take a few,  
I'll be writing more in a week or two,  
I can make it longer if you like the style,  
I can change it round,  
And I want to be a yaoi manga writer,  
Yaoi manga writer.  
If you really like it you can have the rights,  
It could make a million for you overnight,  
If you must return it you can send it here,  
But I need a break,  
And I want to be a yaoi manga writer,  
Yaoi manga writer.

**_All credit to her i just thought you should read it XD_**


	9. Chapter 9

I take care of the place while the master is away!

I cannot find my ass with both hands.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Nowaki quietly entered the small room just as Akemi was waking up. There was no sound except for the Nowaki's soft footsteps and the subtle beeping of the machines.

Akemi looked at Nowaki nervously, but Nowaki just smiled at him which put him at ease.

"I-I'm sorry about before, I just thought- thought that you were someone else." He looked down again.

"It's okay," Nowaki smiled at him and sat down on the side of the large bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He probed gently. He had to know if this was the same Hiroki.

Akemi suddenly looked as if he was about to burst into tears and Nowaki quickly started to rub his back and said kindly, "It's okay if you can't."

"No! No, it's just, I've been trying not to think about it. But I guess I need to tell someone or he'll get someone else right?"

'This kid is so mature,' thought Nowaki to himself. It was the sort of child that he imagined Hiroki would have been in fact. That upset him slightly, that Hiroki had always been so serious.

The kid brought his legs up to his chest and a few hot tears rolled slowly down his face as his eyes overflowed. His voice was steady, "I was walking home to the orphanage. I wasn't supposed to be out that late on my own, but I'd gone to the park and was having so much fun that I forgot the time..."

_flashback_

_Akemi walked home, kicking his feet. He really hadn't wanted to leave the park. Since he lived at the orphanage and wasn't supposed to go out on his own, he rarely got to go there. Then he had realised the time. It had gotten really late and he was already going to be in big trouble with the carers._

_He had been waiting at the lights by the park exit when a man had come to stand next to him at the crossing. He looked up at him and was surprised to see the man smiling down at him. Usually people just ignored him, especially as he always looked a bit scruffy and disreputable._

_The man was insanely tall compared to Akemi, with a friendly smile and handsome deep green eyes that complemented his dark hair. He was a very good looking man, and he wore a smart suit._

"_Hey! What are you doing out this late? What are you? Ten?" he joked._

"_I'm old enough to look after myself!" Yelled Akemi, crossing his arms and pouting. He purposefully looked away from the man. "Besides, when you live in an orphanage you grow up pretty fast."_

"_Okay I'm sorry." Didn't that man ever stop smiling? "You say you live in an orphanage? My friend grew up in one. Maybe it's the same one, can you show me?"_

"_...Fine." Akemi knew what he was doing. He thought that such a young kid shouldn't be out this late on his own and he wanted to walk him home, but was trying to spare his pride. Well, Akemi didn't need that, but it was nice to have someone's full attention for once. At the orphanage there were too many kids for the carers and you were lucky if they heard a word you say. Usually all they did was fly round yelling, "Stop that, don't do that, PUT that down!"_

_He guessed this guy could hang round with him for a bit if he rally didn't have anything better to do. Tsch, what a looser._

_They walked in silence mostly, occasionally the man made small talk, asking him questions like what was his name, what had happened to his parents, didn't he have _any _family or friends who would really miss him? Akemi had asked the man his name as well, but he must not have heard him as he didn't answer._

_They had walked away from the busy part of the city now. They were walking through a quiet district, and nearly back at the orphanage._

"_Hey, we're going to Kusama orphanage right? I know a shortcut!" He pointed to a dark alleyway just coming up to their right. Akemi looked at it nervously._

"_Are you sure? It looks kind of dangerous..." He had always been warned not to go into places like that on his own._

"_You chicken?" The man teased him._

"_NO!" yelled back at him and marched head first into the alley way. As soon as he did though, he felt someone's arm wrap around his neck from behind, another hand covering his mouth, muffling his screams._

_He couldn't breath, and then, everything went black._

"He looked just like you, only a bit older and his eyes were green. That's why I was so sca- why I erm, didn't like you when I first saw you... When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. It was so dark, I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. It was so cold... but there was someone else there too..."

Nowaki felt his heart stop again. This was it. This was the part of the story he had been waiting to hear.

"Someone else?" He inquired seriously, yet innocently, as if he knew nothing about it already, and was surprised to hear it.

Just then he heard the door click open behind him. He turned round to see Tsumori-sempai entering. "Awwwwwwwwwwww Nowaki-chan, you should be letting Akemi-kun sleep!" He chastised, smiling at the pair. "Akemi-kun, there are some people here to see you, they want to ask you some questions. Me and Nowaki-chan will be right outside okay?"

"Err... okay."

Nowaki stood up reluctantly and followed Tsumori out of the room. Tanaka and Hyuu nodded to him as they passed into the room.

He was so close to finding out as well! He was sure that if he could've just had a few more minutes with Akemi-kun, he would've known whether it was his Hiro-san or not!

His whole world was crumbling around him. If it _was _his Hiro-san... Suzuki had said that the man who had helped him was dead. So there! It couldn't have been Hiro-san! Hiro-san wouldn't die! He wouldn't leave him all alone! He knew how much he loved him and he also knew that Nowaki didn't have anyone else.

Besides, that man had gotten out. Hiro-san had been missing for over three months! If he had of been able to get out, why wouldn't he have done it months ago and come back home to Nowaki?

He actually wasn't sure what to hope for. That Hiroki had left him, but was safe somewhere, or that this was him, and he had been trapped in hideous conditions for over three months.

He felt incredibly guilty about it but he was actually leaning slightly towards the second option. It was becoming more and more likely, and at least it meant that Hiroki hadn't just left his whole life behind because he couldn't stand Nowaki.

Now that he thought about it, that was also incredibly selfish, to assume that Hiro-san would drop his entire life because of him. More likely he would just tell Nowaki to get out and exclude him, rather than go to all this trouble. Maybe he was in denial?

Though if it _were _him, if what the kid said was true and it really did turn out to be _his _Hiro-san, then he could be dead, and that was more than Nowaki could bear to think about.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_**WHORING FOR REVIEWS!**_ They make me very happy 8D

Hmmmmmmmmm, I'm supposed to be fixing my german essay right now, or doing some biology or chemisty revision... I have my final A-level exams next month... **Herpaderp.**


	10. Chapter 10

Im back baby! An Ima chargin ma laser!

Nowaki walked back to the nurses station across from Akemi's room. He could see through the open blinds that the police were still talking to him. He had calmed down but still looked rather upset.

Tsumori suddenly appeared beside him, with a deep frown creasing his face.

"Are they still questioning him?" Asked Nowaki rather redundantly.

"Well he is the first one to escape after all. I guess they're pretty eager to get some answers finally."

The conversation was cut short as he door to the room clicked open and the detecives stepped out looking grim. Nowaki recognised them as he same ones he had first met 3 months ago. Tanaka and Hyuu.

They were both sympathetic and nice enough, but still Nowaki felt a bitter frown creep across his face. He couldn't help but feel slighly resentful that they were still no closer to finding Hiro-san. He knew in his mind that it was not really their fault, and that they were doing everything hey could but still... in his heart...

He had noticed that he had started to snap at people lately, and been less talkative with his patients. This made him feel guilty on top of the grief and loss that he already felt.

He stood a little straighter however as they approached himself and Tsumori.

Nowaki opened his mouth to speak but Tanaka preempted him. "We don't know for sure it's him yet, but it does seem likely."

"Then-" Nowaki began.

"Kusama-san, you need to be prepared for the worst. Akemi seemed sure that he did not escape, and if he didn't escape..."

"The kids told us everything he can remember about the place he was taken and where it is, Kusama-san," Hyuu continued, "If he is still alive, then we'll find him, and if not... then at least you'll finally know." He patted Nowaki on the shoulder as they left.

Nowaki just stood there like a gold fish, mouth opening and closing, with Tsumori next to him, still watching the kid with that same unreadable frown.

Nowaki snapped out of it and quickly made his way over to Akemi's room. "Akemi-kun?" He asked gently. The room was dark once more, and he wasn't sure if the boy was trying to sleep.

"Nowaki-sensei?" a small voice said from the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Akemi-kun, I wanted to talk to you about the man who was there with you... Hiroki."

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki was shocked for a second that Akemi had used the same nickname for Hiroki. Surely it must be the same one? "He's dead isn't he?" He heard Akemi beginning to cry again.

Nowaki had never liked to see anyone crying and upset, but children least of all. He stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed, not too close but close enough to lay a hand on Akemi's head and he stroked his hair softly.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I know someone called Hiroki. I-I call him Hiro-san too, and he's incredibly special to me," Akemi looked up at him in shock. "He disappeared three months ago and I'm very worried about him. The police think that he was taken by the same man that took you; so I would like you to tell me a bit more about the man who you met, in case it was him."

Akemi just looked at him for a few moments with wide eyes, still absorbing the information. Nowaki looked at him and seeing the look in his eyes, of sadness and fear, he began to hope again that it wasn't his Hiro-san.

He had wanted it to be, for the sake that he might be able to see him again soon, but now? Whatever had happened to Akemi must have been so awful to have earned a look like that, and Hiroki would have been living like that for three months?

Would Nowaki really be so selfish, would he really wish an existence like that on his beloved, even if it meant that he could see him again and that they would be happy again?

Nowaki was disgusted with himself when he realised that: Yes, he would.

_**WHORING FOR REVIEWS!**_

Exams finished months ago... results are nearly out... why am I only just updating? Wish me luck XD

Tanaka and Hyuu. Those guys are the japanese turner and hooch.

This was a good place to end it, but because it is short I'm uploadin' another with it. I hope you like it XD


	11. Chapter 11

"Tip sir?"

"Begone! Lest my cane find your backside!"

"Frodo. You have my sword."

"And I want it back."

From what they had already known about where the killer struck, and where the bodies were left, they had been constantly trying to figure out a pattern; to try and work out where he could live, but so far it had been a dismal failure. They had managed to reasonably exclude only small areas, and Tokyo was... well it was pretty big.

The information gleamed from Akemi's escape however had been very useful indeed.

When he had been found he had been heading north, which meant that the killer lived roughly south of where Akemi had been found. He swore that he had ran all the way, which for his age, meant that it could not possibly be more than a few miles from the outskirts of Tokyo.

From what he had been able to remember of the place, it had been fairly out in the country, perhaps an old farm, but overgrown and in disrepair.

From there it had been easy. A map of Tokyo and the outlying area, draw a perimiter with a radius of a few miles from where Akemi had been found, isolate the southern portion, and search the area. Past the suburbs came mosly farmland. The houses there were isolated, with no close neighbours, out of the way enough so as not to get any unwanted visitors... it was a perfect lair for a murderer.

In the area they had been looking at they had first found nothing. No many people lived in the area, and none of them were suspicious. They all had alibis, and lived mostly in families.

Just when the detectives thought they had hit another dead end and were leaving the last house, their hope extinguished once more, the woman spoke for the first time. "Hayate? What about that old place near the lake?" (A/N: Japans got lakes XD I know it does, and I'm not abou to sart making up japanese street names.)

"Of course!" The old farmer had yelled. "Thankyou Yoko my love! Yes, I'm not sure if this is any help detectives, but there is another house in the area. It belongs to a small farm that ends at the edge of Koi lake. The farm is on the map but not the house. It's falling down and no-ones lived there in maybe thirty years... It secret though. Hard to find, and not many people even remember that it's there any more, certainly no-one if they're not from round here... could that be useful at all?" the old farmer asked them hopefully. Everybody knew about this hyper-active serial killer, and everyone was afraid. At the rate he was killing, it was not at all unreasonable to worry that you might be next. To find out that he lived somewhere nearby, close to you and your family... Hyuu shuddered, he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to his wife...

They had asked the farmer for directions and he had drawn them onto their map. Now, barely half an hour later, they were sat outside in an unmarked car, almost trembling with exitement.

For nearly five months they had been trying to catch this guy. One of the most active serial killers that the country had ever seen. In that short time he had already killed more than twenty people, including children, and in the most gruesome ways.

Now, after all this time, they could finally take him down. This had to be the place, all the clues pointed to it; it was too perfect to be wrong. Just looking at it, it looked like somewhere a killer would hang out. It was night right now. It had taken them all day to go round the farms and interview them all properly. The house probably just looked disreputable in the day: overgrown, patches of the roof were missing, the door seemingly barely hanging onto it's hinges.

Now, in the dark, it looked, every inch of it as sinister as a building could look. The thin curtains fluttered gently with the breeze through the broken windows, making the detectives start every so often, wondering if they had been spotted, though it was, in reality only a small house, it seemed to leer down at them. Every bit the house of a murderer.

Neither had said a word since they had arrived. This was obviously the place that the old couple had been talking about, and there was no doubt in their minds that this was his lair.

"Should we do it now?" Asked Tanaka.

"We'll need back-up." Neither had taken their eyes off the house, watching for any movement that could possibly be the killer trying to leave, with the doors securely locked. They'd both seen scream, they weren't stupid, and they weren't taking any chances. "I'll radio them now." He picked up the handset, but waited for a moment before actually making the call, almost unsure as to whether he should be doing it. He fely almost foolish, after all this time to think that they had actually found him.

As they heard sirens approaching in the distance Tanaka and Hyuu flew out of the car, drawing their guns. Tanaka went to the back of the house and Hyuu ran to the front door, flattening his back against the wall, ready to take him down if he tried to run when he heard the sirens.

Hyuu waited for a full two minutes, not moving, arely breathing, until the armed response pulled up with a loud skid on the strech of dust between the 'house' and the road. They exited silently and ran round the house, covering every entrance, ready to invade.

'Yeah, be silent now,' he thought, 'there's no way he heard _that_ coming.' A humourless smile fell on his face as they brought the heavy metal battering ram out og the van. 'Like your gonna need that,' he thought.

No, how many serial killers was he gonna take down in his career? This was a career making moment and dammit he was gonna make it cool.

In an instant he was away from the wall and kicked the door in with as much force as he could muster.

The door came flying out of it's damp, rotten frame, flying into the hall beyond. He stood tall, but was glad no-one could see the desperately pained expression on his face.

'Kami-sama that hurt!' he mentally screamed. 'But goddamn did that look cool,' he smirked before remembering why he was there and composing himself.

For the first time he truly looked inside the house. It looked deserted, if anything the inside was even more ramshackle than the outside. It was dark, dusty, nothing moved. He suddenly felt all his previous bravado fail him. Hyuu didn't know for sure what awaited inside, but he knew in his heart that it would not be pleasant. He signalled to the others to follow him as he crept inside.

As his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, the first thing that he noticed was that it was cold inside. Surely, even in a house as broken as this it should be sheltered, and warmer outside? Maybe he was just getting the creeps.

The floorboards creaked under his feet as he moved. The armed response team flooded in behind him, and he motioned to them, sending them deeper into the house, and some upstairs. He himself moved through to the kitchen, with two men following him. No-one said anything, but they swept the house as a well trained unit, before they all returned to the small hallway. No-one needed to say anything. Hyuu looked to his partner, who had just returned as well.

Tanaka met his eyes and shook his head. No-one had found anything. It had been a total bust. After a moments Tanaka ordered the men to do one more quick sweep of the house before they left, taking it slowly to make sure that they hadn't missed anything. Just because he wasn't here now didn't mean that he hadn't used the place before. This could well still be the place that Akemi-kun had escaped from, and that meant that there could be evidence, a DNA sample, anything.

While the team did another sweep, Hyuu and Tanaka remained in the hallway with a couple of other officers, their guns hanging impotently by their sides.

Looking around the place, Tanaka said "Do you think he was ever here?"

"With all the evidence we collected and what that kid Akemi said, this is the only place it could have been. We must have just missed him."

"But there's no evidence!" said a random officer.

"Akemi said that he was kept in a basement. Did you find one?" asked Tanaka, suddenly getting an idea, but the officer shook his head. "Okay, when we're sure there's no more evidence to find, we'll take off and do another sweep first thing tomorrow when we have some real light. First I want you to secure the scene, you know what to d-"

Just then he cut off his speech as he noticed a faint line running down the wall. It was a miracle he had spotted it. It was so faint, and the whole house was so very dark. There were no working electric lights to be found, and they had relied purely on torch light so far. Almost as if the crazy murderer who thought he was a vampire didn't like light?

"What's that...?" he muttered as he approached it, more to himself than to anyone else.

He walked slowly forward, brows furrowed, oblivious to the many pairs of eyes following him.

He traced the crease with his fingertips carefully, before pressing down. He stepped back as the panel swung forward, revealing itself to be a door.

A gust of cold wind swept ominously across his face, making him shiver, and not just from the cold as his eyes strained to pick through the darkness beyond.

He drew his gun once more, holding it befoe his face, his actions mirrored by the men behind him. Slowly men began filing back into the hallway from other areas of the house, their guard instantly rising again at the sight of the mysterious door.

He motioned for two of the men to flank him, not just for their guns, ut also so that he had their torches as well as his own. There was no way he was going in there without plenty of light.

Hyuu was closely following him too, he knew.

Shining in the torches it was obviously a cold stone basement, with ricotty, fragile looking wooden stairs leading down.

Slowly, they made their way down, and Tanaka almost winced at the hideous volume of the creaking steps as they tried in vain to be stealthy.

As they moved further down it got even colder, if that was possible, and the stench of blood and rotting flesh became clear. It was not overly strong, but it could not be ignored.

More men followed them down, and where the frantic torch beams fell, what they saw was terrible.

A normal basement, constructed from concrete, but almost every inch was a dark brown colour, stained with the dried blood from the mans countless victims.

It was all up the walls, 'Almost as if it had been painted on or something...' Hyuu thought to himself. The bodies had been brutalised, but oh god...

"Sirs!" called one of the officers and Tanaka and Hyuu followed the sound of his voice. They immediately saw what he was looking at. The beam of his torch illuminated a leg. A human leg. It was shackled. He moved the torch beam higher, illuminating more of the man. The other leg, which was shackled as well, and a shrunken body and then a head. It was facing down, with the hair hangingover the face so they couldn't see it. The man, for it was definitely a man, looked starved; and his body leant with his back againt the cold wall. It didn't look as if he had moved in a while. There was blood in his hair and a lot more covering the white shit he wore.

No-one else had gone missing yet, and it had only been a few days since Akemi had been found. "Hiroki," whispered Tanaka. This must be the man who had saved Akemi. He was right, so the man had killed him. From the pictures he had seen of the missing man Kamijou Hiroki, he was pretty sure this was him. He didn't want to be the one that had to tell Kusama-san about this... after all these months and just a few days too late to save his life...

At least he had managed to save the boy...

Yay! They finally found him! Don't worry, I said no character deaths- *cough cough* I mean, uh, IS IT HIM AND WILL HE LIVE?

You know what? I've just started to continue this, and I can't keep the grin off my face XD I don't know why :) It shouldn't make me so happy, it's pretty grim. XD

Also apologies for typos. My keyboard is acting up XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So... yeah, it's been an obscene amount of time since I last paid any attention to this story, but some nice people have reviewed, and reminded me. Seriously, I almost never finish anything, but one day, this story shall be complete, you have my word XD

Also, there is a new Egoist chapter come out, like 5 mins ago or something so I feel like if they can finally update then so should I XD

Also, I blame my slacking on the Sherlock fandom. If you haven't checked it out you should. BBC Sherlock, only three eps, but it's spawned this massive fandom, and it's not surprising, I really don't think there's anything that they didn't do that would have made it any better.

Also, Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch are a match made in heaven.

On a serious note, it's been so long that I'm kind of forgetting what was even happening, so if things seem weird or wrong do let me know. Being from the show is one thing, being ooc from your own story is pretty bumberclarkian.

BUT ON WITH THE STORY...

Quick recap: I know it's been a long time, so basically, there's been some stories in the news about a serial killer picking people up off the streets. He usually takes about one a week, and I think he'd killed about 12 so far, but through some plot hole he hasn't been caught yet.

All the Victims turn up drained up blood and horribly mutilated, then Hiroki goes missing, and there is a symbol left at the crime scene that shows that it was 'the vampire' who took him. He's missing for about three months and so naturally everyone assumed he was dead, but he was really just tied up in this guys basement, because the murderer seems to have developed a creepy attachment to him.

The guy is still killing people every week, and then he kidnaps a kid (Akemi) and As we know he's a bit of a bitch but he's a nice person, so Hiroki helps him get away, but he doesn't manage it himself. Creepy killer is not pleased.

Luckily, the kid makes it back to safety, and from what he says, the police manage to find the killer's hideout, where Hiroki still is.

They get there as soon as they can... but they seem to be too late...

Tanaka gestured to a random officer subtly. "You should call in the coroner."

"Sir!" Yelled another officer from over by the body.

"What is it?" Answered Hyuu, striding over to join her.

"There's a pulse sir! He's still alive!"

Hyuu's mouth opened and closed a few times, lost for words. How the hell could this man still be alive? He was a skeleton!

"Get the paramedics then! GO!" Luckily there had been an ambulance not too far behind them in the hopes of finding Kamijou-san alive.

Within minutes, he had been loaded onto a stretcher, rushed back outside, and the ambulance was speeding down the country lane, the lonely lights flashing brightly in the darkness.

Nowaki was in the ICU with a patient. He spent more time at the hospital than ever these days. Going home only reminded him of Hiroki. He had long shifts, and he slept and ate at the hospital. He only really went home for fresh clothes. A young boy with compound fractures in both legs. Kid had fallen off a balcony. The mother was obviously just worried, but had yelled at him until he cried, but had eventually had to leave for work. Nowaki had been sitting with him for only around an hour when the ambulance had come in.

He had been waiting all evening, jumping up every time his beeper went off.

He knew that they were checking out that house this evening. He knew that Hiro-san was still alive. He _had _to be. They had been sure that they had the right house, so Hiro-san could be brought in at any time.

Paramedics rushed in and he met them at the door, but noticed that Sumi-sempai had beaten him to it. It was kind of weird that he was even here, Nowaki had left him on the paediatrics ward. The other man was careful not to look at him as the stretcher was wheeled into a spare room followed by what looked like hoards of nurses.

He tried to get a closer look at the man but a hand grabbed his arm.

Looking round he saw Detective Tanaka, and sudden realization lit up his face. "You found him?" He mad for the room again, "Hiro-san!"

The hand did not relent. "Let me GO!"

"They can help him Kusama-san, you should relax, and you can see him later." There was a look in his eye that Nowaki did not like.

"Why can't I see him now. I'm a doctor, I can help him just as well as they can."

"Kamijou-san, I _really _think you should just let them sort him out and get him cleaned up a bit."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" He craned his neck to look around Tanaka who had moved between him and the doorway to Hiroki's room.

"He's just... I think he looked worse than he was... he was stable the whole way here, but he looks pretty rough, I just think that you'd feel better about his situation if you waited until he looked a little better. Besides, Doctors aren't supposed to treat people they know anyway."

At the last part Nowaki finally relented a little. He realised he was breathing heavily through his nose, and forced himself to calm down a little. Sumi-sempai was looking after Hiro-san. He was a good doctor, Tanaka said Hiro-san was stable... he would have to be, to have survived three months with that monster...

Tanaka visibly relaxed as he sat down on a chair across the hall from the doorway, and stayed staring at the door with narrowed eyes, unblinking.

It was forty minutes later when Sumi-sempai finally exited the room, followed by some of the other staff, but not all. He looked slightly alarmed when he saw Nowaki there looking right at him. He sighed and walked over, opening his mouth to speak, before he realised that he really didn't know what to say.

"It's definitely him?" Nowaki's eyes were searching. Desperate.

"I- Yes."

"Well? Is he alright? Tanaka-san wouldn't let me go in."

"I think- he should make a full recovery..." His speech came out jilted and uncomfortable, and sounding just a little bit false.

"So he's okay?" Nowaki felt relief wash over him. He had been so worried, all this time not knowing, his own imagination torturing him with ideas of what could be happening to his lover at that moment.

"He- Nowaki... no. I think he will be eventually, physically, at least. He's lost a lot of weight, and is _severely_ malnourished, he has a broken wrist, and bruises and contusions, a broken rib, two bruised- and... _bite marks_ on his neck." He looked almost sick at this, an expression which Nowaki did not think he had ever seen on the man's face before. "We've cleaned his wounds and stitched and bandaged him up, you can see him if you want, but bear in mind Nowaki, when he wakes up, there's no way to tell exactly what'll happen. His mental state could be-"

"He'll be fine." Nowaki's tone left no room for argument as he strode past Tsumori-sempai and into Hiroki's hospital room.

Jdbsbc uaugdsuifja augsudgaoiufc ahs8dhsi

He had come home to find his house swarming with police officers.

He had driven straight past, knowing that it was already too late. They would have taken his love away already, back to _him_.

His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. His love had betrayed him again, and he was _so_ angry!

But he would forgive him, because that was what love was. Besides, he had hardly left on his own this time. Even last time, he had never tried to escape before he had brought the boy. Maybe that had been a bad idea on his part. After all, he had known what a good person his love was; it was what had made him fall in love in the first place.

He had forgiven him, as well, even though he had overreacted and hurt him. He still felt terrible about that, but it _must _had made his love realise how much he cared about him; he had stopped fighting him after that after all. He had let him clean his face without flinching away.

He had _known_ that if he could make him stay with him long enough then he would grow to love him back, and he was finally strating to realise it when these _IDIOTS_ ruined _everything!_

He was a safe distance away now and pulled over into a ditch. He could barely think straight he was so angry, let alone drive.

He would just have to get him back.

Hvsavfkjd jaifdsaihfoi iafiosahdias iahsdihsaid

OK, There's a chapter, but I'm going to write two and post them both, since I spent most of it blathering on about how I hadn't written anything in forever XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was 31 years old now. He had lived on his own for years now, and that was how he liked it.

He had stayed in his childhood home, even after both his parents had... passed away. It looked decrepit now, but to be honest, it had never really been much better, even when he was very young.

His mother had tried to keep it fairly tidy and nice, but his father had always messed it up. He had always been so angry...

He knew his father had loved him though. He had only hurt him when he was bad because he needed to learn. He had tried to leave when he was very young, but he hadn't been fast enough and his father had caught him and locked him in the basement. When he had tried to get out again, he put in the chains and kept him there that way. He hadn't liked it, but he realised now that his father had only done it because he cared, and he didn't want him to leave.

So he had gotten used to it, and eventually, it wasn't so bad. He had grown used to the darkness; to prefer it even, so that even after several months, when his father was convinced that he wouldn't try to leave again, and he had been allowed out, he had spent most of his days sleeping in the basement, and came out at night.

His father had still hit him, but he understood.

His mother though, had changed. She was still caring and she tried, but she had started to drink by the time he came back up. He hadn't really understood at the time, but he had liked it. She had seemed happier, less bothered by everything that his father said and did, and that had been good.

One year, when he was almost six, his mother had had another baby. His father had yelled at her, screaming about how they couldn't afford it, and how much he hated them all, but he had known that he didn't really mean it. He was just worried. Soon, everything would go back to normal, except now he would have a baby brother. Someone to talk and play with.

He had never had a friend before, as he had never been to school and their house was too far away from anyone else for them to have any real neighbours.

But then one day, his mother had taken the baby out. He had wanted to go with them, and his mother had wanted him to come as well, but his father had said no. He only said that his mother could go because she was going shopping and would buy his fathers cigarettes while she was there.

He had gone down into the basement to sleep after that, and later he had thought that he had heard shouting, and his mother's voice, but when night fell and he went back up, there had been no sign of her or his little brother.

He had asked his father why they still weren't back from shopping yet, and his father had hit him and told him not to ask again. That it was bad.

His father had gotten more and more frustrated after that, and began to hurt him more. He only hurt him _because he cared_ though, he reminded himself.

That was why, one day, when he was about nine, and his father had passed out drunk again, and he had realised how _sad_ his father really was, that because he cared as well, he had to hurt his father.

He remembered it so clearly, the feel of the knife handle in his hand, the pressure under his hand before flesh gave way, the soft gurgling sounds that came from his fathers mouth and his wide staring eyes, suddenly wide awake as his son looked down at him with a kind smile in his eyes.

What he remembered most of all however, was the hot gush of thick red liquid that sprayed over him. He hadn't expected that to happen, but it was... nice?

It covered him from head to toe, his face and his clothes.

He licked his lips experimentally, it was... pleasant. Idly, he thought that it was actually rather comforting, to know that he still had a piece of his father with him. He would miss him otherwise after all.

He remembered how he had lent down and licked the sluggishly bleeding wound on his father's neck, then a bit more and more, until before he knew it, and not even really knowing why, he was drinking more and more of the red liquid, even biting into his father's neck, desperate for more. These... feelings that this action brought out in him were unlike anything else he had ever experienced, and he couldn't explain it. It was incredible.

After that, he had merely continued to live on his own for a very long time, not usually wandering very far away from his own house, but he had been unable to forget the taste of the viscous liquid. How could you feel so thirsty for something that you had only had once?

Finally, one day, a man had come to the house. He had never seen him before, and he said that he was just passing through. He had asked if his parents were home, as he needed directions.

The man had looked so tired. Sad. Not quite as haunted as his father perhaps, but still he had felt like he should help.

"They're inside," He had told the man, inviting him in after him. "I'll go get them for you." He was licking his lips even as he hurried into the kitchen to fetch his knife.

After that, he had started to wander further away from his home, and if he ever saw someone who looked like they were just a little bit too sad, he invited them back to his house. They always came with him, he was young, with a friendly smile, and rather nice looking, he knew, from the cracked old mirror that was hung upstairs in the bathroom, and when they got back to his home, he helped them too. The thirst never went away though, so he just carried on.

Eventually he had taught himself to drive in the car that the first man had driven up in, and he used this to go even further. The first time he had seen Tokyo, it had been amazing.

He had met even more people there, people who, sometimes, didn't even realise that they were unhappy, but he helped them anyway, because he cared.

After a little while, he realised that he couldn't keep burying their bodies in his garden. It was a nice place to be buried he was sure, and there were all kinds of plants growing there now, over the places where they slept, but he was running out of space, so he had been forced to simply leave the bodies where he could.

When they were found, it had been all over the news, and because everyone seemed so impressed with his work, he had started leaving that sign. It didn't really mean anything, just something that he had made up, but it signaled that _he _had done. It gave him credit for helping them, and he liked that.

Everything had been going fine until one day he saw him.

He was a tall man, black hair, blue eyes, handsome... in fact, he looked almost exactly like him. Not quite as unnaturally pale, and he seemed a few years younger, but he could have been his clone.

He had followed the man for a few minutes before remembering the baby that he had known when he was younger, and he realised; this was his brother.

Gjuswuf uaoiuhfoidsj oiapdsad iahdias

Seriously though, review and tell me what you think. It's been so long i'm not really sure if i'm just writing balls or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so I have now ostensibly finished the story, there are four parts left including this one, and I think it's gone okay. I just can't believe it's taken me this long to finally finish it. Good grief, it's not even that long, but I want to because it feels kind of like my child now.

Chapter fourteen.

Nowaki merely sat in Hiroki's room silently, hour after hour. The first time that he had seen his lover in such a state, he had not been able to stand it and had left the room, wandering the corridors aimlessly for the better part of an hour before compulsion had pulled him back towards the ICU room where Hiroki lay, alone on the white bed that looked far too big for him, as shrunken as he appeared now.

One of his superiors came in earlier to insist that he took some time off during this 'personal situation', as he had called it. Nowaki had almost gawped at the seeming lightness of the phrase, before merely nodding instead and looking back to the limp body before him.

He had accepted the time off, but he still didn't leave the hospital. After all, where else would he go? He knew that his superior had intended him to go home and get some rest, some food and a shower, but after all this time, he couldn't bear to leave Hiro-san like this. Especially when he was like this. Even if he wouldn't notice, he knew that Hiro-san would want him to stay with him, even if he also knew that Hiro-san would never admit that.

On the second day after Hiroki had been brought in, Miyagi turned up. If he was shocked at Hiroki's appearance, he didn't let it show on his face. He didn't say anything to him. After all, he knew better than to think that the man was there for him. They didn't even like each other.

Miyagi sat for a bit and began to light up a cigarette before he was stopped in his tracks by a glare from Nowaki. Instead he settled for berating the unconscious man about how he had left him all on his own in the middle of _exam period_ to do all the marking on his own. He claims that Hiroki is just being lazy and that he should get off his arse and get back to work.

When he gets no response, he gets a strange look on his face that Nowaki has not seen before. It's barely there, but he thinks that Miyagi might just be upset at the lack of reaction.

Later in that same day, after school was supposed to have finished, Akihiko turned up, with that weird kid on tow. When he and Hiroki had seen them together before all of this had happened, Hiroki had said that they were obviously a couple, and Nowaki could see it now. He saw the _very_ young man touch Akihiko's hand gently whenever he thought that Nowaki couldn't see. He still didn't want them there though. He hadn't wanted Miyagi there either, but he knew that, even if he would never admit it, Hiroki would have appreciated the fact that they were visiting him.

When they had first entered the room, Akihiko had been visibly taken aback by Hiroki's appearance; by how shockingly pale and thin he is, and with his arm in a cast. After a long moment, he finally steps forward and brushes a piece of Hiroki's hair from his face before sitting down in a spare chair and openly holding his lover's hand.

The kid tries to make small talk, which Nowaki blithely accepts, but he isn't really interested, and his eyes never stray from Hiroki.

The kid just gives up after a bit. They only stay for about an hour before Akihiko storms out of the room.

Nowaki looks out of the window after a while. It's daytime. Mid-April now. Nowaki feels angry. It doesn't seem right. The weather is all wrong. What does it think it's doing? It should be dark, and stormy, with harsh rain or something. It shouldn't be such a nice day when Hiro-san is hurt like this.

Right now he wanted more than anything to crawl into that bed with his Hiro-san, like he used to at home, when Hiro-san would let him at least, but he can't. He wants to cling to him like a limpet and never have to let go again, but he can't. Hiro-san's broken bones hadn't healed yet, and he was still weak and covered in bruises. It had only been a week after all. If he put too much pressure on him, then it would only cause him pain, and he had had enough of that in the last few months without Nowaki adding to it. Instead, he settled for merely clutching Hiroki's good hand as hard as he dared.

A week and a half after Hiroki had been brought in Nowaki was finally ordered to go home by Tsumori-sempai to get some rest in a proper bed and have something good to eat. Finally, he acquiesces and leaves, only planning to be gone for one night.

A few hours after Nowaki leaves, Hiroki finally starts to wake up for the first time, a combination of exhaustion, malnutrition and pain meds having kept him unconscious up until now.

He was still pretty out of it, but he distantly recognised the white room smelling of antiseptic and bleach as a hospital; but it didn't really register.

Before he fell back asleep, the only other thing that he noticed was that there was someone else in the room with him, looking down on him. He couldn't really make out their face, being drugged up to the eyeballs as he was, but he could tell that they were tall, and pale, with dark hair, and that they were holding his hand fondly, almost fully encasing it in their own larger one. Nowaki then. Relief flared hot and warm in his chest as his eyes were closing. If Nowaki was here, then everything would be alright. He was safe.

Meanwhile, across town, Nowaki slept restlessly in their bed.

I can't believe I just wrote "Meanwhile, across town..." It sounds like something from the Power Puff Girls. Oh Geez.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

When he had seen that man, the one whom had looked so much like him and he had realised, that this was the baby that he had not seen in years. He felt something strange uncurling in his chest.

He wanted to know about this man. His... brother. He couldn't talk to him, and he didn't want to. He didn't want his brother to know _him_, or who he was, but still, he felt a strong need to find out who this man was, to find out about him, and what had happened to him after their mother had taken him away.

He didn't feel animosity towards him, as might have been expected. In fact, it almost seemed like he should. The other child, the one wohm their mother had managed to save form the neglectful life that he had led, when she had left him there on his own with their father. The brother whom he supposed now led a normal life, while he did not.

But he was not jealous. He was not angry or sad. He liked his life. He did good things, he helped people, and he could be proud of that. He didn't mind his solitary lifestyle, and in truth, he thought that living in the city full time as his brother did would be uncomfortable for him.

He followed his little brother, for days. Days that soon turned into weeks. Whenever he went into the city to take people, he always made sure to visit his brother if he was in the neighborhood.

His little brother was a doctor, he found out quickly, and he smiled with pride. He helped people too. Not in the same way admittedly, but it was a connection between them.

They were really quite similar in a lot of their ways and habits. The only thing that was truly different for his brother was _him_. That man that his brother was always clinging to.

He was certainly attractive; very much so... but there was something else. Every time his brother looked at the man, his whole face lit up, like every time this man was even in the same room the sun was shining and everything was right in the world.

It was fascinating, the effect that the man had on his little brother.

At first he didn't really understand it, but as he began to watch the man more and more, he thought that he might be beginning to get it. Eventually he began to enjoy his company as much as his brother did. The man never objected to _his_ company either.

He never seemed to like spending time with his little brother though. In fact, he seemed to reject his advances whenever he saw them together.

He felt sorry for his little brother, but it seemed quite obvious that his feelings were not really returned.

So he had decided, that he would take the man home with him. It was the altruistic thing to do, after all. He would love, and take care of the man, and maybe the man would fall in love with him too, and without the man there to blind him, his brother would be able to find someone who would love him back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Hiroki gradually started to wake up again, and he notices a man standing beside his bed, but he was not looking at him. He was peering out of the closed blinds, almost as if he was looking out for someone.

The height and the build was right, as well as the hair, and after all who else would be in his room at this time of night?

"Nowaki?" He whispered, his voice full of hope and also disbelief at the prospect of finally being back together with the man that he loved.

He was in hospital? How did that happen? When did that happen? How did they find him? He didn't remember anything since when he had helped Akemi to escape... unless... maybe he had been able to tell them where to find him? It didn't matter, as long as he was free.

As soon as the other man heard his voice he froze, and had obviously not realised before that he had been waking up.

He was about to ask what was wrong when he tried to sit up and felt pain shoot through his chest, and he suddenly remembered his injuries and what he must look like.

He opened his mouth to speak again, before closing it. What could he say? Not to mention, Nowaki had always professed that he would love him no matter what. Surely he would not be so fickle? The idiot had been head over heels in love with him for years now for reasons that Hiroki could not fathom. Surely he wouldn't be put off just because of a few broken bones and a bit of lost weight? Okay, a LOT of lost weight, but even if Nowaki thought that he was ugly now, he could fix it, if it was what Nowaki wanted? But then, there were still those marks on his neck, the... bite marks. They would probably scar over and be with him forever...

"Nowaki-" He said haltingly, his voice coming out pained and unsure, "Please-"

But then the man in the white coat turned round and Hiroki realised that it wasn't Nowaki at all. It must had been his tiredness that had fooled him. He felt like he had been sleeping for far too long already. He was very confused.

This was just another doctor. With typical dark Japanese hair, though he was unusually pale and tall.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else..." He really did look like him though...

Gradually, he felt sleep begin to pull on him again and he let it take him. He was in a hospital now. Away from there. The man had probably been arrested. He was safe.

The next time he woke, he was being moved. He was in a wheel chair, disconnected from all the machinery and the drips that he had been connected to before. Odd. He really didn't feel well enough to be out of bed, he really wished that he was back there right now. Surely if they had had to move him they would have moved him in the bed, that was why they had wheels wasn't it?

Without new drugs flowing into his body, he began to feel more discomfort from his wounds, but with it came clarity and awareness.

As he looked around himself he realised that they were not on a ward anymore, in fact they were going towards an exit, towards a car park. Why? Even as stubborn as he was he would admit that he was not quite ready to be going home just yet.

He turned round to ask, his body protesting at the movement, but he forced himself anyway.

"Where are we-" He began to ask as loudly as his raspy voice could manage, before he felt a hand clamp down hard over his mouth. He froze momentarily, his entire body going rigid and tense as he recognised the feel of the hand.

"MMMPPPHHHH!" He tried to yell or scream, but it came out as an incomprehensible, muffled noise. No-one would hear that.

He thrashed in the grip, trying frantically to throw it off him, but to no effect. He was weak, and the other man was monstrously strong.

Suddenly, the hand was wrenched away from him sharply.

The combined force of the chair being suddenly pulled backwards and his own struggling sent him rolling hard onto the floor with a loud gasp of pain as his full weight, meager as it was, landed on his injured wrist and ribs.

He tried desperately to push himself up, so that he could get away from his kidnapper, but he couldn't do it, the pain was to much.

After what seemed like no time at all, he felt himself being picked up gently by careful hands, mindful of his injuries. The hands were warm, kind. "Hiro-san," He heard the voice before he heard the name, with instant recognition. The voice was so full of worry and desperation for his well being that he knew it could only possibly be one person.

"Nowaki-" He opened his eyes to see the man whom he loved whom he had not seen in months, he didn't even know how many.

He saw three police officers behind Nowaki, pressuring a large thrashing body into the ground with difficulty, even despite their advantage in numbers.

He felt his eyes begin to burn as his vision blurred. He clutched Nowaki's arms and pulled them even closer together, trying to press himself as far into the other man as he could, terrified that his kidnapper would get back up and take him back to that... _that dungeon_.

Nowaki, in answer, wrapped his arms tighter around him. Even though he was mindful of Hiroki's injuries, it still hurt, but he didn't care. Right now, he would accept anything that reassured him that Nowaki was _there_, with him.

He pressed as close as he could, leaving onle the very tip of his face exposed where the kidnapper could see it, watching with wide eyes as the man was picked up off the floor, and, still struggling, and- growling, was led away by the police officers, still dressed in the Doctor's coat, handsome face marred with rage as he fought them.

A few minutes later, his head thoroughly buried in Nowaki's neck as he waited for the pain to fade, he felt Nowaki pull him up slightly, moving to return him to his chair, and then, to his room presumably, but Hiroki only held him tighter and made no effort to move his legs. He knew that Nowaki could more than effortlessly pick him up as he was right now, but he stayed where he was, apparently getting the message that Hiroki wanted to stay where he was a little longer.

When he finally dared to look up, it was because he felt dampness on the side of his face.

Nowaki was _crying_.

"I was so scared, Hiro-san. I got back to your room, and-" His grip on the smaller man's torso increased if it were possible, "And I thought he had taken you away again. He'd waited till the police left, just for a moment, but I, I brought them with me and- Hiro-san! If we had been a minute later you could have been gone forever!"

It was the first time that he had really been able to look at Nowaki so far, and what he saw made him feel sick. Nowaki looked devastated as he looked back at him, and he was crying. What really killed Hiroki though, was the look in his eyes. It was so tragically broken and desperate for everything to be how it used to be... For everything to be _normal_ again.

Hiroki took a deep breath and swallowed before speaking. "You haven't been eating properly while I've been gone Or sleeping... Idiot." He chastised softly.

Nowaki's lips quirked up in a surprised smile that brought a soft burn to Hiroki's cheeks, forcing him to look down, but he allowed Nowaki to help him back into the wheelchair, and he was asleep before they got back to his room.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a month later and Hiroki had been out of hospital for a week, but Nowaki was still forcing him to stay in bed, and not always for the reasons that he would like.

He was also being force fed, and he_ had_ put weight on, but was still very underweight, and much skinnier that he had been. Every other hour Nowaki would provide him with another bowl of soup or a sandwich or some kind of fatty snack.

He was getting a little sick of it but Nowaki really didn't give him a choice. If he even tried to say no to a plate, Nowaki would give him a stern look, as if promising to put him over his knee if he said no. While he knew that Nowaki would never do anything of the sort for fear of hurting him, it still worked, and he _was_ beginning to feel much better.

Nowaki had almost never left him, only when he really couldn't help it. Even in the hospital, he had only left him when either his duties had really called for it or a few time to talk to Akemi-kun, whom he had seemed to take quite a liking to. He had been visited several more times by Akihiko and that brat, lending him books, and on one occasion so that he could check Akihiko's new book. Also by Miyagi, who had whined at him continuously about leaving him to do all the work, until Hiroki had started yelling at him and Nowaki had forced him to leave, but he came back anyway.

In truth, Hiroki wasn't _really_ that annoyed at him, though he was antagonizing. He just enjoyed yelling at the man.

Miyagi had_ kindly_ offered to bring him some papers to grade if he was as bored as he said that he was, but Nowaki had forbidden it, and once again he had been made to leave, and Hiroki to go back to sleep.

It was all Nowaki let him do at the moment. Sleep, eat, occasionally nap on the sofa and watch TV, bathe, and of course, as soon as Hiroki had been deemed healthy enough to leave hospital, Nowaki had deemed him well enough for sex.

"So I'm not well enough to read through some bad essays, but I'm well enough for you to do those... those _things_ to me," He turned red as he said this and couldn't look Nowaki in the eye, "You're just coming up with rules that suit _you_, you bastard." To which Nowaki had just smirked an invisible smirk, Hiroki had "humphed" and hid his face back in the pillow so that Nowaki would not see him smile back at him.

He wouldn't be going back to work for another couple of months yet, and he was glad. Not only because he still got tired easily and did not feel like he wanted to spend too much time around strangers or even his student or staff just yet, whom all knew what had happened to him, it had been all over the news after all, but also because he was still afraid that the killer would come back.

The killer was still locked away, now in a top security mental ward, but he couldn't help but feel scared. Nowaki left his door closed when he went to work, and Hiroki could barely take his eyes off of it, fearful that at any time it would burst open and he would take him away again. When he did sleep, he often had nightmares, and woke up with tears drying on his face. If he had to leave his room to go to the toilet, or he was thirsty, then he would have to listen at the door for several full minutes to make sure that he was definitely alone in the flat.

The only time he really slept smoothly was when Nowaki was in the bed with him, wrapped around him like an octopus, except seemingly with more limbs. He never said anything, to his doctors, or his newly appointed therapist, again, something that Nowaki did not give him a choice about, and certainly never to Nowaki himself, but he had his suspicions that Nowaki knew anyway.

Just as Hiroki knew that any day now Nowaki was going to try and persuade him to adopt Akemi-kun with him.

Hiroki would just let him go for it. He had spoken to Akemi-kun a lot since they had gotten away, and he had to admit, he was not nearly as annoying as most children. He was smart, quiet, he listened, and he respected Hiroki a great deal. "As every child should," He muttered to himself quietly, allowing himself a soft smile in the darkness of his empty room.

Though he _was_ still afraid, and he knew that it would take a long time to get better, and that he would carry this with him to some degree for the rest of his life, and not just because of the faint scar of a bite mark that still remained on his neck, it seemed to leave him just a little more each day, and as long as he still had Nowaki, and maybe, _maybe_ a family, if Nowaki _insisted_, then things would be okay.

Meanwhile... across town in a high security mental ward, one man was staring hungrily at a guard, plotting his escape and how to get back what he had lost...

FINI.


End file.
